


The Only Thing Missing is You

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crush at First Sight, Daddy Mickey, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleeping Yev, real estate agent Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey goes house hunting and finds something he didn't know he was looking for.





	

_“your destination is on the right”_

Mickey stopped the car and put it in park, looking out the window. He looked up at a small looking house on a slight hill with a long driveway. Two older yoga mommies jogged by gossiping. A newly wed couple pulled two small girls in a wagon. The sun was shining, the grass was cut and green. There was a fucking picket fence. Mickey chuckled to himself, the complete one-eighty on his life not lost on him.

He got out, getting a sleeping boy out the back, then headed up to the house. The ‘for sale’ sign swung in the slight breeze. Mickey opened the door and stepped inside.

It was quiet except for the hum of a refrigerator and some cars passing outside. It was bright and open, the wood floors shined like new. Mickey walked around the living room, eyes roaming everywhere. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, maybe just for something bad to jump out at him like all the other places before. But there wasn’t really anything that made him frown. He stood in front of a large window facing the street and imagined looking out it every day. Maybe he’d be in his underwear with a cup of coffee in hand. He closed his eyes, smelling something sweet. He heard footsteps behind him and turned.

“I thought I heard someone come in,” a tall man with red hair said, stretching a hand out. “I’m Ian, the agent for this listing…oh, sorry,” he suddenly got quieter, noticing the sleeping child.

Mickey took his hand briefly, looking him over. He looked young for a realtor, but he wasn’t complaining. “He’ll sleep through anything,” he said, then added, “I’m Mickey.”

Ian nodded. “Nice to meet you. How’d you hear about the place?”

“Online,” Mickey answered, shifting under the other man’s gaze. His eyes were almost as green as the lawn. Mickey swallowed when he smiled at him.

“Great, great. Well, have a look around and let me know if you have any questions.”

Mickey nodded dumbly, sort of reluctant to leave his presence. Ian seemed to pick up on it, although not for the real reason.

“This your first house?” he asked, looking understanding.

Mickey licked his lips, “Yeah. Never thought I’d own, you know?”

“I know the feeling. I was scared shitless buying my first. Had no idea what an HOA was,” he chuckled.

Mickey couldn’t help but grin. “My head is still spinning from all the mortgage shit.” He hiked his son up a little, only making him stir long enough to put his face in Mickey’s neck.

Ian touched Mickey’s shoulder. “You look like you can handle it.”

Mickey nodded again, trying to ignore where his skin jumped from his touch.

“Let me show you around,” Ian smiled again. He led the way, taking Mickey down a hallway with a full bathroom and two bedrooms. He pointed out renovations and small fixes, even explaining how it would benefit Mickey in the long run if he wanted to sell it. He took him down to the basement where there was a third bedroom and a smaller bathroom. It was a lot of open space great for entertaining or working out. A door led to the backyard that had a play set and a hot tub. The deck had a grill and a fire pit. Ian talked about the nearby elementary school, grocery store, and other locations all within walking distance. There was even a public park with pools and tennis courts. Ian led them back inside to the kitchen with new sterling silver appliances.

“So what do you think?” he asked, rolling his sleeves up.

Mickey opened his mouth a few times, struggling to find the right words to describe taking a tour of a dream home…with a dream man, if he were honest. He settled stupidly on, “Wow.”

Ian laughed, touching Mickey’s shoulder. “It’s overwhelming, I know. Is that a good wow, though?”

Mickey nodded, wanting to reassure him. “Yeah. Totally. Definitely,” he said too fast, trying to recover from Ian’s strong hand on him. “It’s really great.”

“Excellent!” Ian’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Why would anyone leave?” Mickey asked, wanting to seem like he was on top of things…and not distracted by what he was imagining doing on the granite counter tops.

“Owner found their soulmate while on a wine run,” Ian answered.

Mickey rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Liar. There’s rodents of unusual size living in the shed, right?”

Ian laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “I swear on my drunk father’s grave. They just got engaged and are moving to California to start a vineyard.”

Mickey squinted at him, letting his smile break through. “Alright, I believe you. Only hippies believe in that kinda crap.”

“They’re nice people,” Ian shrugged, then looked out the little window above the sink. “Sometimes crazy things happen and you just have to take a chance.” He looked back at Mickey, really looked at him.

Mickey shifted nervously, biting his lip for a second. “Guess that’s lucky for me,” he said. They stood there looking at each other for another minute before Ian cleared his throat.

“Can I get your phone number?” he asked then, seeing Mickey’s eyes widen, stammered, “To contact you. About the house, you know? Not like I just want it for me…I mean, obviously it would be for me, but I don’t mean in like a weird stalking kind of way.” He stopped himself.

If Mickey thought his face was red, Ian’s was on a level of its own. “Of course. Yeah, I knew…what you meant.” He took the pen off the counter and wrote down his name and number. He even took one of Ian’s cards…for research.

“Thanks.” Ian swallowed, nervously checking his watch and clicking the pen Mickey had just used.

“Thanks for showing me around. Definitely at the top of my list.”

Ian raised an eyebrow, “How many are on it?”

Mickey sort of shrugged, a smile playing at his lips. “Just this one.”

Ian grinned, shaking his head a little. “Well, it’s got everything you need and more. Couldn’t ask for a better first home, if you ask me. And it obviously has good karma. The only thing missing is you.”

Mickey snorted, “Yeah, maybe I’ll run into my forever best friend while buying a six pack.”

Ian stared at him a moment, like he wanted to say something. He leaned back on the counter, arms out to the sides so his shirt stretched across his chest. He wet his lips slowly, and Mickey’s grip almost slipped.

“There’s a chance,” he said.

Mickey didn’t realize he was biting his lip until he tasted blood. He nodded then started to walk backwards to the door. Ian was still looking at him like he was having the same thoughts he was right then. Then he was coming towards him, striding forward with long legs and getting the door.

Mickey let his eyes linger as long as possible before turning and leaving. Ian watched him the whole time, standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

Mickey drove away, feeling like he would definitely be seeing Ian again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Mickey’s head would explode (pun intended) if he met the property brothers lol


End file.
